<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Crave and to Covet by VeloxVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709112">To Crave and to Covet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid'>VeloxVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Claude von Riegan, Trans Claude von Riegan, dimiclaude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As House Leaders, Claude and Dimitri know they should scarcely be friends, let alone more. Rivalries embrace the Houses of Lion and Deer, and yet Dimitri finds himself unable to take his eyes away from the artful archer.</p><p>It is upon heading back to Claude's dormitory, however, that Dimitri realises his yearning is not unrequited. And Claude makes sure to get that message across.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimiclaude - Relationship, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimiclaude</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Crave and to Covet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude's room was a mess. The tactical, quick-witted, young man could appear so organised at times - so much so that he could even appear calculating - and yet his room was chaos.</p><p>As Dimitri was brought into Claude's bed chambers - invited over for a study session - he'd been shocked to find that the room looked the exact opposite of how he'd anticipated. Books littered each surface, with papers strewn haphazardly across the desk.</p><p>"Claude!" Dimitri had gasped, laying eyes upon the piles of clothes and fletching scattered across the floor. "How could you let your room--?"</p><p>"I know, I know," Claude waved a dismissive hand. "Just… pretend it doesn't look like this. Close your eyes. Or-- ooh! I know!" The man darted through the room to his window. Reaching the glass, the setting sun glinted beautifully off his hair, causing a golden glow to bounce off the chocolate-coloured curls. As he grasped ahold of both yellow curtains at either side of his window, however, and pulled them closed, the sun disappeared. "There," he said, as blackness embraced the room.</p><p>Dimitri giggled at once as he was plunged into the darkness. "Well, this is no good! I can't see a thing--!"</p><p>Yet, the voice that spoke over him was as dark as the room itself - a low and meddlesome voice that sent a shudder up Dimitri's spine. "That's the point."</p><p>"Wh-what?" asked the Prince, finding with a sense of unease that he could see nothing. He jumped out of his skin as he felt something upon his face: a hand - surprisingly chilly - that stroked a gentle thumb across Dimitri's cheek. His heartbeat could be heard in his ears. "Claude…?" Dimitri's voice shook slightly. What was happening…?</p><p>The hand moved away from his face, but could be felt once more upon his waist, and hard fingers pulled Dimitri's body in close to the Deer's Leader.</p><p>"C-Claude!" Confused at Claude's actions, Dimitri reached out with his hand, making to gently push himself away from the other man's chest, but his wrist was grabbed swiftly, and he felt himself being wrestled downwards. He gave small noises of fright, but as he fell into his back in Claude's bed, he found his head nestled deep into the pillows, and felt…</p><p>He was being straddled. A wicked snigger left Claude's throat as his fingers ensnared Dimitri's own, pressing his thighs into the Prince's waist as if to trap him.</p><p>Dimitri swallowed, and his lips parted as he made to speak. He found, however, that he was tongue-tied. Dimitri Blaiddyd knew he shouldn't be doing this - shouldn't be acting so foolishly with another House Leader - but… he did not want to stop.</p><p>This sensation was new, and it excited him. A bubbling elation crept its way through Dimitri's concern, and he felt his lips twist in a coy smile. Somehow, this was thrilling.</p><p>"So, Prince Blaiddyd," Claude's voice was so soft now - so light, and playful. It stirred Dimitri's blood. "I truly didn't expect you to accept my advances."</p><p>Dimitri shook his head at the words, but a smirk embraced his face, and his words came out in a chuckle. "Whoever said I accept?"</p><p>Claude's giggle was musical in the Prince's ears. "My apologies, <em>Your Highness</em>, but the eyes you've been giving me all month make me believe you've accepted."</p><p>Dimitri swallowed a lump that had risen in his throat. "The… eyes I've been giving you…?"</p><p>"Ha! Do you really think I'm blind? Everybody has noticed you've not been able to take your eyes off of me."</p><p>Dimitri's eyes finally adjusted to the light. Through the dregs of the amber sunset that filtered through Claude's curtains, the Prince could see emerald irises burning back at him, filled with deviousness and delight and… desire.</p><p>And Dimitri could not deny it.</p><p>Claude von Riegan took his breath away. Beyond being cunning, and witty, and so tactical it was frightening, he was handsome, too. Beautiful, charming, and with the physical appearance of a deity brought to life, Claude was everything Dimitri could ever have wanted.</p><p>He had felt his heart leap on so many occasions imagining situations with the man. Watching Claude spar across the courtyard, watching him laugh with friends, and watching him work hard in the library… Dimitri truly hadn't been able to pull his gaze from the man. Imagining if those playful smiles had been directed at him had set the Prince's heart alight. He'd found, with a strange feeling inside of him, that he was head over heels.</p><p>But, Dimitri knew that it could not be. For the two of them to ever have anything - to be together in any way - wouldn't be appropriate. The Prince respected that. But, Claude's eyes at him now looked almost taunting, as though daring the Prince to do something.</p><p>And he didn't want to resist any longer.</p><p>Dimitri squeezed Claude's hands in his own, angled his chin upwards, and kissed him. To his surprise, he found the man's lips to be soft - much unlike the fervent lust he'd anticipated. While Dimitri had always imagined Claude von Riegan's lips to be hard and controlling, they were instead gentle and light, parting easily for Dimitri's tongue.</p><p>Claude was letting him lead: Dimitri disentangled their fingers to hold the back of the other man's head. The unruly brown curls wrapped around his fingers and set his heart to skipping, making him nip at Claude's lip between his teeth. Almost passionately, Claude kissed back, breathing hot air against Dimitri's skin as his cold hands worked their way through his uniform, touching his ribs and seeming to steam against the heat of his skin.</p><p>How far was this going to go? One of Dimitri's hands touched Claude's waist, feeling the heat beneath his uniform that shot butterflies through his stomach. He slid his hands up the front of Claude's shirt, running his fingers across the soft skin until they hit material - an undershirt so tight against his pectorals that the Prince's fingertips could not slip beneath it. Dimitri cared not, however: a small whine left his throat as Claude bit down into his lip, snarling into the Prince's mouth.</p><p>Just as Dimitri wrapped his hands around Claude's back, pulling the man down onto him, an unfamiliar voice rang in his ears.</p><p>"Ugh, Claude!"</p><p>The knock against the door sent adrenaline hurtling through his blood, snapping his eyes open as the click of the door handle sounded. Dimitri scrabbled to sit up, watching terror light up Claude's face as light flooded the room through the open door.</p><p>"Huh-- What!?" Hilda stood at the threshold, a mixture of shock and delight seizing her face.</p><p>Claude leapt from the bed, pulling his uniform down from where it had been pulled up by Dimitri's wandering fingers. Sounds of panic and excitement sounded from the woman in the doorway, and before Dimitri could comprehend, Hilda had crossed the room to Claude and had grabbed onto his shirt, babbling.</p><p>"What was happening!? Is that Dimitri!? Oh, my-- You and the <em>Blue Lions guy!?</em>"</p><p>Dimitri's face burned, and embarrssment writhed inside his chest like a dying snake, curling around his heart and squeezing so hard he thought it might burst. Never in his life had he been so humiliated; the first time he'd acted out a fantasy - with no less than the man of his dreams - and he'd been caught in the act. Dimitri took a breath, and tried as inconspicuously as possible to slip past the star-stuck Hilda.</p><p>But, not before Claude's hand shot out once more, grasping the corner of Dimitri's shirt where it had become disturbed in their passion.</p><p>"Hey," Claude said, with a voice that was surprisingly composed. "Don't be a stranger."  And he winked, those emerald eyes burning fiercely inside his devious smirk.</p><p>The Prince's heart flipped. The passion that still lingered upon his lips had enraptured him - gotten him hooked. Dimitri knew he could not be a stranger, even if he tried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>